Make Love To Me
by RevolutionaryHumans
Summary: This is just a fluffy two-shot that was in my head all day and I wanted to get it out. The first part of this is (somewhat) innocent fluff, but the second part is rated M for a reason, so y'all have been warned! ;) I hope you guys enjoy it. :)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for both Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles. The day had started at 5:30 in the morning for both of them and didn't end until 9 at night. Despite it being a rare day off for both women, they had agreed to go into BPD and help with a surprising number of homicides and suspicious deaths that had seem to all occur over night. Neither one of them had made a significant dent in their new case load however, that didn't stop Cavanaugh from sending Jane home for the night along with Maura. Even though he didn't have any authority over the doctor, he still cared about her just as much as he cared about all his Detectives. Of course, he figured sending Maura home might make it easier to send Jane home too and he was right because after just one glare from the blonde, big bad Rizzoli was packing up her things for the night. It was unspoken but obvious that they would be spending the night at Maura's home and getting take-out for dinner because it was so late.

After the food had been eaten and the dishes cleaned, both women were sitting on the couch watching ESPN. Actually, _Jane _was watching ESPN while Maura was reading an article in The New England Journal of Medicine, but _both _of them were loving how close they were to each other. Jane was sitting on the middle cushion of the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table in front of her while Maura was sitting with her back leaning against the arm of the couch and her feet propped up on Jane's lap, with a fluffy white blanket covering them both.

It was domestic bliss.

Maura had re-read the same sentence twice now before laughing softly. "You are distracting me." She said without looking up from her journal.

"Hmm?" Jane turned her head to look at Maura. "The TV too loud?"

"That's not what's distracting me." Maura said as she wiggled her left foot that was currently being caressed by Jane's fingertips.

Feeling the movement of Maura's foot, Jane gave a soft squeeze to the blonde's bare foot before looking back at the TV almost shyly. "Sorry. I didn't even know I was doing that."

This caused a small smile to form on Maura's lips. "It's okay, Jane." She paused for a second before glancing up at the brunette expectantly then back down to her journal. "May I ask why you stopped? Your touch was very soothing."

This caused Jane to look over at Maura once again, but this time with an amused expression on her face. "Not even five seconds ago you said it was distracting you."

Maura laughed before tossing her journal on the coffee table and resting the side of her head on the back of the couch, hazel eyes locked on chocolate ones. "I think I need a distraction from medicine."

"What?!" Jane gasped in mock terror causing the doctor to laugh even more. "_You, _Dr. Maura Isles the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, need a break from medicine?! Hell has frozen over today." Jane tried to not let her smile show, but she was failing miserably as Maura's laugh filled her ears. "I need to watch the news right now, hell freezing over is probably going to be the biggest story ever covered and I don't want to miss it." She picked up the remote and started flipping the stations while Maura could only throw her head back and laugh.

"Oh hush, Jane." Maura said as her laughs turned into soft giggles and her head came back to its resting spot on the couch. "Even _I _need a break from work after today."

"I know right? It was hell at work today." Jane said as she flipped the stations back to ESPN before continuing to caress Maura's foot.

"Mmm."

Maura nodded her head in agreement as she watched Jane's hand move under the blanket. She could feel the brunette's strong yet gentle fingers softly run up and down the bottom of her foot before going around the inside of her ankle, up to the top of her foot and then to her toes. It felt incredible and she could only imagine how gentle Jane would be caressing other places on her body.

After a couple of minutes of letting her mind drift, Maura's eyes moved from the blanket up to her best friend's profile. "Susie said something to me today on our twenty second lunch break."

"Did she say, 'gee Dr. Isles, I know we're busy and that you're a hard ass but can't we take a _one _minute break?' or something along those lines?" Jane said with a smirk as she continued to watch the TV.

Maura laughed softly. "Very funny, Detective, but no."

"Damn." The smirk on Jane's face turned into a full blown smile. She loved their banter.

"Actually, she said something that was rather…workplace inappropriate."

"No shit?" Jane said, surprise clearly all over her face as she turned towards Maura. "What did she say?"

"Has anyone ever really made love to you?" Maura replied calmly as if she were talking about the weather.

"Seriously?!" Jane couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat. "Well, I always had a feeling Chang wanted to tap your ass."

"Jane!" Maura admonished, the laugh in her voice ruining her chances of sounding serious. "She wasn't asking the question for that reason. She was asking because her boyfriend Daniel made her feel things last night that-"

"God no, Maura! Please don't continue! I mean, what the hell were you guys taking about…. _that _for anyway?"

Maura smiled at Jane's reaction but held her hands up in surrender. "We're women, Jane and also friends off the clock. We talk. Anyway, she just wanted to know if what she felt was normal."

Jane's eyebrows creased in confusion. "I _cannot _believe I am asking this but… what the hell does that mean?"

Maura laughed before continuing as rated G as she could. "She celebrated her three month anniversary with her boyfriend Daniel last night and they consummated their relationship for the first time. He said he was going to make love to her and, well, I guess he did because she wanted to know if it always felt that… 'mind-blowing' is the term I believe she used. I told her I don't know." Maura shrugged her shoulders and practically whispered the last sentence.

Jane just stared at Maura for a couple of seconds until the blonde raised her head and looked in her eyes with a small smile. Shaking her head, Jane spoke. "Okay, so ignoring the fact that you and Susie talk about sex on your lunch breaks, you lied."

"What? When?"

Jane smirked. "When you told Susie you didn't know what it felt like to make love. Maura, how many times have I had to listen to you talk about the sex you had after dates-"

"That's not the same." Maura whispered and looked down at her lap.

"What?" Jane's smirk fell from her face.

"It's not the same." Maura repeated before looking back up at Jane. "Having sex and making love are two different things. Sex is just a physical release. It doesn't matter who you have sex with or how many times you do it, it doesn't mean anything. There's no connection. Making love is… two people who love each other, showing the other what that really means, in a physical way." Jane noticed Maura was looking in her direction but seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke. "My idea of what making love would be like is the exact opposite of what having sex is always like for me. Making love would be slow, gentle and safe…. my partner would take their time undressing me, never just pushing my clothes out of the way. Then they would kiss me slowly, putting all their love into the kiss. She would then kiss and caress every inch of my body, turning me on without trying because just the feel of her gentle but strong hands and soft but wet kisses all over my body, especially on my breasts, would be the best foreplay. Of course, by the time you trail your long fingers down my body and into my-"

And then she realized what she just said.

The sudden silence in the house was unbearable.

Neither Jane nor Maura could move.

Maura's eyes shot down to her lap and locked onto the blanket as she willed herself not to cry.

Jane's eyes however, were locked on the top of a blonde head. Maura didn't seem to notice when she stopped saying "their" and started saying "she" but Jane sure as hell did. She could feel a familiar warmth spreading in her lower stomach as Maura spoke about making love and that warmth pooled between her legs as soon as the blonde started saying "she." Jane got lost in her own wishful thinking that maybe Maura was talking about her that she almost missed when Maura actually started to.

"Maura."

"Don't, Jane." Maura mentally cursed herself for the way her voice cracked.

"Maura, please look at me." Jane pleaded softly.

The blonde could only shake her head no as she wrapped her arms around herself and tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks.

Jane new that she could handle this one of two ways. The first way would be to pretend like Maura didn't just confess to wanting Jane to make love to her. They could ignore what was just said along with all of the loving looks, soft touches and need to be with each other all the time, _or…_

"I'm done pretending that I'm not in love with you, Maura."

Maura's head snapped up immediately, but before she had a chance to speak, Jane was already moving the blanket off of them and throwing it on the floor.

Jane looked into Maura's watery hazel eyes and saw so much love and trust that it gave her the courage to continue what she was starting. However, before she continued she let herself get lost in her favorite pair of eyes that were trained on her own. Jane tried to convey everything she was feeling and had been feeling for the past five years into a single look. They would talk about what this all meant, but they would talk later. "Maura, I love you, baby… can I show you how much?"

Maura's eyes fluttered closed at the pet name but immediately opened when Jane asked the question. "Say it again." The blonde's voice was barely above a whisper.

Jane smiled softly. "I love you, Maura Dorthea."

Maura's eyes never left Jane's as more tears fell. "I love you too, Jane. So much. I always have and I know I always will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So I got some reviews and PM's asking me to continue this story. So here it is! BUT, don't get spoiled, this is the final part of this story so I hope you enjoy it! Trust me when I say this chapter is NOT work appropriate. ;) **

* * *

Once Maura spoke those words, Jane was on her feet smiling down at Maura with her hand outstretched for the blonde to take.

"Jane?" Maura questioned with a small smile as she hesitantly took Jane's offered hand.

"Do you trust me, Maur?"

"More than anyone." Maura replied instantly.

The quick response made Jane's smile grow and she gently tugged on Maura's hand, signaling the blonde to stand. Maura took the hint and swung her legs off the couch and put her feet on the floor all while never breaking eye contact with Jane.

This was it.

Taking one last deep breath, Maura stood up and found herself within inches of Jane. The very close proximity was making it hard to breathe and she felt her eyelids flutter slightly as Jane laced both their hands together and smiled that trademarked Rizzoli grin.

Jane watched Maura's face intently as she played with the blonde's fingers. She noticed the subtle way Maura seemed to be swaying back and forth, almost as if she didn't know she was moving. She also noticed the way Maura's chest was rising and falling quickly and the way hooded hazel eyes were almost pleading with her own. It was simple. Maura wanted to be kissed, and Jane was damned if she would disappoint.

Slowly, Jane untangled her left hand from Maura's right and gently ran her fingertips up along Maura's arm, continuing over her shoulder, up the slope of her neck and finally coming to rest on Maura's cheek. The blonde shivered at the contact as she laced the fingers of her left hand tighter with Jane's right and leaned into the brunette's other hand on her cheek. Jane smiled lovingly as she stroked her thumb over Maura's cheekbone and tilted her head up to meet her own. Just before their lips touched, Maura smirked and turned her head slightly to the right, causing Jane to miss her lips.

"You are a tease, Maura Isles." Jane whispered into the blonde's ear with a smile.

Maura felt a warm sensation spread in her lower stomach at Jane's deep voice whispering in her ear. "Mmm, has it ever occurred to you that maybe I want you to work for it, Detective?"

Jane pulled her head back slightly so she could look into mischievous hazel eyes. "Oh really?"

"Mmhmm."

With a raise of her eyebrows and a smirk forming on her lips, Jane slowly wrapped her right hand around Maura's waist and gentle pulled the blonde flush against her body. Maura couldn't help but moan softly as she wrapped her own arms around Jane's neck and tangled her fingers into gorgeous brown curls.

Jane used her left hand to gently brush Maura's soft hair away from her face and behind her ear. Maura then closed her eyes and leaned her head so close to Jane's that their lips touched briefly as she whispered. "Mmm, you're so gentle, Detective."

"Always with you, Doctor." Jane whispered back before closing her own eyes and closing the tiny distance between their lips. She lightly brushed her lips over Maura's before moving over slightly and kissing the corner of the blonde's mouth.

Without opening her eyes, Maura groaned in frustration. "I wasn't being serious when I said you had to work for it."

Jane chuckled softly at the frustrated whisper before she kissed Maura's cheek one more time and then finally, connected their lips. The kiss started out slow and soft, neither one of them making a move to deepen the kiss. They let their lips caress the others, both falling into a rhythm quickly. It was the perfect give and take as their lips connected, lingered together for a moment, and then slowly separated only to quickly come back to each other.

Jane was loving their kisses but wanted to take it a step further. When Maura's lips touched her own, she slowly let her tongue trace along Maura's bottom lip. Maura responded with a small whimper and quickly opened her mouth letting Jane's tongue in. The moment that their tongues touched, Maura could feel her core clench hard and knew that her panties were ruined. She also couldn't help the loud moan she released into Jane's mouth when she felt the brunette's tongue run along the roof of own mouth.

After what seemed like hours, the need for air became too much and they both reluctantly pulled their mouths away from each other but their bodies remained attached.

Breathing hard, Maura rested her forehead against Jane's and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Wow." She managed to breathe out.

Maura's reaction caused Jane to chuckle. "I agree with your findings, Doctor."

Maura laughed softly before pulling her head back and opening her eyes to see her favorite pair of eyes staring at her with so much love. "Jane?"

"Yes, Maur?"

"Make love to me."

Jane smiled at the request as she let both of her hands slide down Maura's body until they were softly cupping the backs of her thighs. Realizing what Jane was going to do, Maura smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Jane's neck just as the brunette lifted her effortlessly off the floor.

"Do you have any idea how much this turns me on?" Maura whispered seductively into Jane's ear as she wrapped her legs tightly around the brunette's waist.

"How much _does _it turn you on?" Jane asked with a smirk.

"Get me up stairs and you'll find out."

Jane sprinted towards the stairs while carrying a laughing Maura in her arms. She started laughing with Maura as she climbed the steps and walked into the blonde's bedroom. Once they were in the room, Jane walked over to the bed and gentle placed Maura down on top of the comforter. Maura held out her arms, wanting nothing more than to feel Jane's weight on her, but she was disappointed when the brunette turned and walked back over to the bedroom door to shut and lock it.

"I am _not _leaving that door open." Jane said as she made her way back towards the bed.

Maura smiled. "Is it because you don't want Angela walking in on us at… 'the moment of truth?'" She said the last part in a deep voice that made Jane snort.

"And where did you hear that expression?"

"Tommy." Maura answered with a shrug before smiling up at Jane again and holding up her arms for the brunette.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Of course. Well, now that we have mentioned my Ma _and _my brother, I think it's safe to say the mood is ruined."

Maura's smile turned into a pout and she let her arms drop onto the mattress. "But I'm still wet."

Jane could only blink slowly at the blonde who was squirming on the bed slightly. The casual way Maura said that would have made her laugh if it didn't turn her on so much. Just imagining what Maura would feel like, all wet and soft and probably very tight…

"The mood is back on. Full force." Jane deadpanned as she began to rip off her shirt and pants quickly followed by her bra and boy shorts. She knew that she should have probably made a show of undressing herself for Maura, but right now she needed to be naked so she could get Maura naked. And by the way Maura's eyes turned almost black and her squirming increased, she didn't think the blonde minded the quick undressing.

"Oh, Jane." Maura whispered as she let her eyes move up and down Jane's tanned body. She quickly propped herself up on her elbows so she could get a better view of the Italian goddess standing in front of her. Those gorgeous breasts were the perfect size for the athletic brunette and those abs look like they were sculpted. Those long tanned legs lead up to a small patch of neatly trimmed dark curls. Maura couldn't help but smile because she always had a feeling Jane wouldn't be the type to be completely bare down there.

"What are you smiling at?" Jane asked almost shyly as she moved her hands to cover up her body. She was becoming more and more self-conscious the longer Maura just stared at her without speaking.

"Do _not _cover up your gorgeous body, Jane Rizzoli." Maura whispered, but even though she only whispered her voice was still very commanding.

Jane felt her nerves start to fade because of Maura's words and before she knew it, her confidence was back and she was swaggering over towards the smirking blonde.

When Jane got to the edge of the bed, Maura fell back onto the mattress and looked up at Jane expectantly. It didn't take a detective to figure out what the blonde wanted, so Jane carefully crawled over Maura, one knee on both sides of Maura's waist and her hands on both sides of Maura's head holding herself up. "You ready?"

Maura nodded her head yes as she placed both of her hands on Jane's face and brought her down for a searing kiss.

Jane let herself get lost in the way Maura's tongue danced with her own for a few minutes before she pulled back slightly and started to trail soft kisses along the blonde's jaw and down to her neck. Maura moaned quietly and rolled her head to the side, giving Jane more access. Jane attached her lips to Maura's neck and began to suck gently as she moved her left hand from the mattress to the hem of Maura's shirt.

Maura moaned louder when she felt Jane gently bite down on her neck and slide her strong hand onto her stomach, the combination making Maura fell lightheaded. "Jane, I want to feel you."

Jane released Maura's neck with a pop after licking over the love bite and smiled down at the blonde before sitting up on her knees. Jane moved both of her hands to the hem of Maura's shirt and brought it up and over her head. Maura sat up slightly to help Jane remove her shit, but once the shirt was off she let her head fall back onto the pillows. She didn't want to miss a minute of the way Jane was looking at her. Jane's eyes were taking in every inch of her upper body with so much lust and love in her eyes and it made Maura feel stunning.

"My god, Maura. You are so damn beautiful." Jane whispered reverently as her hands slowly moved all over the blonde's yoga toned stomach causing goosebumps to form. Her hands moved lower until she was pulling down the waistband on Maura's yoga pants. "Lift your hips for me, baby." Jane whispered as she leaned down to place a loving kiss over the blonde's bellybutton.

Maura quickly lifted her hips so Jane could pull down her pants. "You know, I love when you call me baby."

Jane smirked as she threw Maura's pants on the floor. "I'm glad, baby."

Maura laughed quietly as Jane leaned forward and kissed her neck. Her laughs quickly turned into moans as Jane started kissing her way down her body, only stopping when she got to a lacy black bra. "Take it off, Jane." She breathed out.

"Yes, Doctor Isles." Jane responded playfully as she reached behind the blonde and unhooked her bra. Jane then ghosted her fingers around Maura's body and up to her shoulder's where she slowly pushed down each strap until they wouldn't go down any further. Once the straps stopped moving, Jane looked up to see Maura's dark hazel eyes swirling with desire. "Please, Jane." And after hearing that plea, Jane removed the bra completely and tossed it on the floor.

"Holy. Shit." Jane was in awe. Even in her wildest dreams she would have never imagined that Maura's breast would be _this _perfect. They were perfectly round and milky white with pink nipples standing at attention just begging to be touched.

Jane did just that.

She slowly moved her hands from their resting place on Maura's stomach up to the underside of each heavy breast. She traced under them with her fingers causing Maura's nipples to harden even more. Just when Maura was about to scream in frustration, Jane finally cupped each breast and squeezed gently. Maura's eyes closed as she threw her head back and moaned. "Yes, Jane."

Jane continued to squeeze Maura's soft breasts before leaning down and taking the left nipple in her mouth and sucking. This caused Maura to push her chest up, trying to fit more of her breast into Jane's hot mouth. "God, Jane. That- that feels so good."

"Mmmm." The vibrations from Jane's hum caused Maura's core to clench once again, releasing more juices and making her panties increasingly uncomfortable.

"Ja- Jane. As much as I love this, I- I need you to take my panties off."

Jane finished swirling her tongue around Maura's nipple before releasing it and slowly kissing her way down to the blonde's panty line. She laughed when Maura bucked her hips up into her face. "Easy, sweetie." Jane soothed as she sat up and placed both her hands on Maura's pelvis. After taking in a deep breath, Jane slipped her fingers under the waistband of Maura's lacy black panties, and pulled the soaked material down her legs and threw it across the room.

Maura's legs automatically spread open for Jane and when the cool air hit her wet pussy, she moaned and grabbed the sheets tightly. "Jane. Please, I need you so much."

"God, Maur." Jane was almost speechless at seeing the blonde's neat little patch of glistening curls. She could easily tell just how wet Maura was and she couldn't believe that she had caused her best friend to have this reaction.

"It's all for you, Jane. It's all _because _of you. You always make me this wet." Maura whimpered as if she had read Jane's mind. She wanted nothing more than to feel Jane touching her where she needed her the most and this waiting was torture, but she was loving every minute of it.

Hearing those reassuring words from Maura spurred Jane on and she slowly dragged her left index finger through the blonde's drenched folds.

"Mmmm, god yes, Jane." Maura moaned as she closed her eyes and gripped the sheets harder.

Jane smiled at the reaction just one finger got out of the blonde. Not wasting any more time, she dragged two fingers through Maura's soaking lips, the soft up and down motion of her fingers driving Maura crazy. "You're so wet, Maur." She whispered as she ran her now drenched fingers from Maura's slit up to her hard clit. She was careful not to touch the blonde's pulsing bundle of nerves as she leaned down between Maura's legs.

The feeling of Jane's fingers keeping her lips spread apart but not actually touching her clit was the sweetest torture for Maura. She could feel herself becoming even more wet in anticipation of what Jane would do next, and when she finally felt that glorious pressure on her straining clit she tangled her hands into Jane's hair and cried out in pleasure. "God, yesss! Jaaane!"

Jane had wrapped her lips around Maura's hard clit and began sucking. Her right hand moved to the blonde's bucking pelvis and pushed down slightly, keeping Maura's pussy right in front of her. The fingers of her left hand were continuing to stroke through the blonde's slit, pushing past her swollen lips until she found her clenching center. Jane let her fingers tease Maura's opening as she alternated between licking and sucking Maura's throbbing clit.

"Jane. Jane. Mmm, you feel so good." Maura moaned as her head moved side to side. "I want you inside of me. Please."

Jane hummed against Maura's clit as she slowly entered the blonde's tight pussy with two fingers. Maura was so wet that Jane's fingers slid right in and were immediately surrounded by wet heat.

"Ohhh, god! Jane!" Maura bucked her hips up when she felt Jane fill her and moved her hands back to the bed sheets because she didn't want to hurt the brunette with her grip.

Feeling her hair being released, Jane gave one last hard suck to Maura's clit before releasing it with a wet pop. Looking up, she smirked when she saw the blonde's head thrown back against the pillows, her eyes closed tightly in pleasure and a red flush working its way up from her heaving breasts to her face. In her opinion, Maura Isles had never looked more beautiful than in this moment.

With one last loving look at Maura's face, Jane kissed the inside of the blonde's trembling thigh before looking down at Maura's glistening pussy and began moving her fingers in and out a torturously slow pace. She loved the way her fingers were able to glide in and out without any resistance. She loved the sporadic clench of Maura's walls around her fingers when she hit a particularly sensitive spot and the wet squishing sound her fingers made as they started to pump in and out of Maura's wet pussy faster and harder.

"Jaaane. I'm getting- I'm- I-"

"I know, baby. I know you're getting close. I can feel your walls tightening." Jane whispered seductively.

"Oh god, Jane. Keep talking." Maura moaned.

Jane smirked as she slid her fingers out of Maura and up to her clit. The wetness on Jane's fingers from being inside of Maura was making it very easy to rub the pulsing bundle of nerves in fast, tight circles.

"So, Dr. Isles likes dirty talk?" Jane questioned with a mischievous smirk.

"Normally, no- just with- I like when you…" The blonde was finding it very difficult to finish a sentence with the way Jane was rubbing her.

"Shhh, I understand. You don't like other people talking dirty to you, but you like when I do it?"

Maura could only nod as Jane started rubbing her clit faster and harder. She could feel her walls start to clench more frequently and she knew it wouldn't be long until she was coming undone.

Jane knew Maura was getting close too and she wanted to make sure her orgasm was earth shattering. She began to alternate between pumping her fingers in and out of Maura's pussy and rubbing her clit, so the blonde got pleasure but not enough to be pushed over the edge.

"Do you like when I rub your clit?"

"Mmmmm, yes!"

Jane smirked as she continued in her husky voice. "Do you like when I pump my fingers in and out of your wet little pussy?"

Maura could only whimper as Jane started to do just that. She could feel her juices start to drip down her slit and onto the mattress. This was the most turned on she has ever been and she could just tell that her orgasm would be the most powerful she ever had.

"Mmm, yeah, I can tell just how much you like that. You're starting to soak your sheets." Jane continued to pump her fingers in and out of Maura's clenching pussy hard and fast and brought her thumb on her other hand up to Maura's hard clit and started rubbing fast.

"Oh- oh god! Mmm- Ja-Jane!"

"Don't cum just yet, baby." Jane's tone became softer.

"Jane, please!" Maura was going crazy with pleasure and all she wanted was to get her release. She was right on the edge. She could feel her pelvic muscles starting to clench slightly and her clit stated pulsing more.

"Hold on, Maura. You trust me, right?"

"Mmhmm."

Jane smiled lovingly at Maura. She knew the blonde just wanted to cum, but Jane wanted to drag it out for as long as possible so when she finally did cum it would be hard and long.

"Don't cum until I tell you, okay? Keep holding it off."

Maura could only whimper. It was taking everything she had not to cum. She could feel Jane's long fingers pumping in and out of her so hard and fast, hitting her G-spot just right every time, making that wet squishing sound she loved. She could also feel Jane's thumb on her clit, pushing down hard and rubbing fast, tight circles. She was going to cum and it was going to be hard. She gripped the sheets as tightly as she could as her legs began to shake. "Jaaane. I- I can't. I'm going to- so clooose."

"You did good, baby. Now, cum for me."

"Yessssss!" Maura felt the huge pressure in her pelvis release in wave after wave of pleasure. She could feel herself clenching tightly around Jane's fingers as each pulse of intense pleasure hit her hard. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was wide open and she could only imagine how loud she was screaming, but in this moment none of that mattered. The only thing she cared about was the feeling of her orgasm ripping threw her.

She knew something felt different with this orgasm. Towards the end of her orgasm, a wave of wet heat engulfed her pussy and new waves of pleasure began rocking her. "Oh god, Jane!" Her eyes flew open and she looked down at Jane's surprised face. It didn't take a doctor to figure out what was happening. Maura was ejaculating and it was the most intense feeling she had ever had. Her head slammed back onto the pillow and her eyes shut once again as she felt her lower body becoming more and more wet.

"Holy, shiiiit." Jane couldn't believe that she had made Maura squirt. She knew that's what she was going for, but she didn't think it would actually work. Jane could only watch, mesmerized as each time Maura's pussy clenched a new wave of liquid would squirt out. She wasn't sure if she should stop moving or not, so she just decided to keep her fingers moving inside of Maura; just stroking her walls gently, not wanting to cause any discomfort.

As Maura began to come down form her orgasm, she became aware of just how sensitive she was. She quickly grabbed Jane's wrist and pulled her hand away from her clit. Jane got the hint and stopped moving her other hand inside of Maura and as slowly as she could, pulled out.

"You okay?" Jane asked with a smirk as she made her way up Maura's boneless body, kissing every place she could.

"Mmm, don't let this go to your head, Jane Rizzoli, but holy shit that was the best orgasm I've ever had." Maura murmured with a smile.

Jane laughed softly as she hovered over Maura. "Oh, I'm bragging about this to _all _guys at the station."

"Jane Rizzoli." Maura admonished halfheartedly as she opened her eyes. She was way too tired to even pretend to care. Hell, it might not be such a bad thing for Jane to actually tell everyone at BPD that they made love, that way everyone would know that she was Jane's and Jane was all hers.

Jane smiled down at the tired blonde and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling back just enough to look into Maura's eyes, Jane let all of her love show in her eyes. "I love you."

Maura could feel the familiar sting of tears in her eyes because of not only the way Jane was speaking to her but also the way she was looking at her. Maura had never felt so loved in all her life.

She slowly brought her hands up to cradle Jane's face. "I love you more."

Jane smiled. "So, I have a question for you?"

"And what's that, my love?"

"Has anyone ever made love to you?"

Maura recognizing the question, laughed. "Yes actually, the love of my life has made love to me."

Jane's eyes softened. "How was it?" She whispered

"Mind-blowing."


End file.
